


Others aren’t as nice

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brian takes care of Roger, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Late 60'?, M/M, Roger is bisexual, college students, early 70's?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: When Roger shows up at Brian's front door, bloody and bruised, Brian takes him in and find out about the way people have been treating him.or Roger gets beat up because he's bisexual and is afraid Brian won't be his friend anymore in light of this new information. But what he doesn't realize is their both idiots in love with each other.





	Others aren’t as nice

**Author's Note:**

> Heyheyhey, I wanted to write a story dealing with the negative image of Bisexuality. I don't think I did anything or anyone justice but I've...tried? To do something? I don't know, I'm sorry.
> 
> *WARNING* in case it wasn't clear before, Roger gets beat up for being bisexual, it's not depicted, but if that might trigger you please be aware!

Lightning crashed outside Brian’s window, causing him to jump slightly, pulling his focus from his textbook. Through a gap in his curtain, he could see the raging storm as the wind blew wildly. All he could think about was Roger, stupid as that may be.He had met the blond a little over a year ago, in that time he’d gotten to know the boy a bit, here and there, but it was always in the context of their band. Whenever they were at the pub, Roger would always end up walking off within the first few minutes of being there. Off to find someone more interesting to fill his time with, Brian assumed.

As another flash of lightning struck, he was reminded of the first time he met Roger, in a small, unassuming music room. Hearing him play for the first time was kind of like listening to a thunderstorm, before he knew it he’d been struck. By lust is what he first assumed. The boy was beautiful, captivating blue eyes and long blond hair, with a spunky attitude to spark anyone's heart, how could he not find him attractive. For a second, an unintelligent second, he thought maybe he had a chance with Roger, but he soon found out the boy preferred the company of gorgeous women. It wasn’t the first time he’d known unrequited lust or love. Brian’s heart had plenty of leftover bandages to heal his sorrows. Except that wasn’t exactly the case.

Closing his textbook, he got up to pour himself a glass of whiskey. It was after a gig a few months ago, after he had trained his eyes to stop wandering the room for the blond, when he spotted him. Leaving the pup with a tall, handsome stranger. He didn’t know how long he stood there for, with his mouth hanging open, but it was longer then he’d of liked. After witnessing a few more encounters, he had come to the conclusion that Roger was, in fact, into both men and women alike. The gleeful feeling that flowed through him was intoxicating and short-lived, it didn’t take long for his intrusively realistic thoughts to send him crashing. Sure, maybe he had a chance, but Roger could not only have any gorgeous woman he fancied, but also any handsome guy he wanted. Why would he want to be with a gangly, gay nerd like Brian? Maybe he was being a bit too harsh on himself, but even so, he had no chance. Yet he still found himself worried about Roger as the storm raged on. Brian had given up hope on the blond ever falling for him, but his heart hadn’t gotten the memo.

A knock pulled Brian away from his thoughts, placing his drink on the counter, he answered it. On the other side of his door stood Roger, soaking wet, bloody and bruised. “I didn’t know where else to go” His voice hitches, the way it does when someone’s been crying. Dragging the boy inside, Brian’s mind is racing, unsure of where to begin.

“Um, let’s get you out of these, ok? You must be freezing.” Leading him into his room, Brian pulls out some clean clothes. But before he can turn to leave, Roger pulls off his shirt, revealing a few deep bruises, and without thinking, Brian reaches out to touch them. The blond followed his gaze, looking down at himself.

“Oh, those are old. It’s ok.” Roger sniffles, giving Brian a small smile before wincing at the pain.

“O-ok, uh, I’m going to go make you some tea.” Closing the door, he put the kettle on before finding his first aid kit and a washcloth. When Roger stepped out, Brian handed him a mug, pulling him into the bathroom.

“You don’t have to-” The blond starts, but he cuts him off.

“Do you think you could sit on the counter for me?” Roger doesn’t answer, hopping up, leaving space between his legs for Brian to stand, so he does. Dampening the washcloth before he started wiping away some of the dried blood on the boy's face. “What happened?” Brian’s voice is soft and low as he concentrates on dressing his wounds, but he notices Roger's lip quiver, so he decides to drop it for a second. Lifting his hand to sanitize the cuts on the blonds face, he grimaces, slightly pulling away from Brian.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.” Roger squeezed his eyes shut.

“Well, it would be nice if I had something stronger then tea.” He huffed, causing Brian to grin.

“Alcohol will only thin your blood. Now,” Brian pulls his hand away to fully look at the boy. “Are you going to tell me who did this to you?” Opening his eyes, Roger let out a sigh.

“…Brian…I’m Bisexual.” Biting his lip, the blond closed his eyes again, scrunching up his nose, as if Brian would raise a hand to him. Gently, he went back to working on Roger's face, causing the blond to open one blue eye at a time, seeing Brian’s bemused and slightly hurt expression.

“Rog, I know. It’s ok.” Confusion racked Roger, puzzled by Brian’s indifference.

“You know?”

“Yeah Rog,” Brian scoffed slightly. Dropping his hand, he leaned back against the wall of the small bathroom. “I’ve been watching you leave with people for over a year now. I didn’t know it was supposed to be a secret.” Roger can’t help but giggle, an unknown weight began to lift off his shoulders.

“I suppose you have, it’s just…”

“What?” He questions further, chewing his bottom lip.

“You’ve never said anything.”

“What did you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, it’s just, I’m used to passive remarks.” It was Brian’s turn to laugh slightly.

“You know I’m gay…right?”

“Well yeah, but…” Roger had dropped his gaze to his hands, folding them over each other in his lap. Stepping closer, Brian took his hands in his own, lifting Roger’s gaze.  
“Does this have something to do with tonight? Rog, what happened?” He sniffled, giving Brian a sad smile.

“Others aren’t as nice about it.” Hopping off the counter, Roger grabbed his mug and headed to the couch, Brian followed closely behind. Though the situation was under unfavorable circumstances, seeing the blond walk around in his clothes was adorable, as the sweater he had on was too long, hanging past his hands. Sitting down next to Brian, he finally spoke.

“Usually, my one-night stands are fun, safe, everyone has a good time, but other times, I’m not so lucky.” Roger’s voice started to crack, breaking Brian’s heart with every word. “Some times the people I’m with find out I’m bi and change their tune. If I’m fortunate, they just get disgusted an leave, but others will get angry and…” He raised his arms, gesturing at himself.

“They beat you up because you’re bi? Even the guys?” Roger huffs out a laugh.

“Especially the guys. They say that you’re either straight or gay, there is no in-between, and that I’m a fake. And other, not so kind, words.” Brian opened his mouth to say something, but there was nothing he felt he could say to make up for the pain. “That’s why, when you said you knew, I was shocked. I’m used to being looked down on.”

As Roger continued to pour out his past, the older boy listened intently and the aching lonely feeling in his chest began to fade. Roger couldn’t help but think back to the first time he’d met Brian, the tall boy with the soft eyes and gentle voice. He’d seen him around a few times, always admiring from afar, afraid to get to close to something so beautiful. That is, ‘till he answered a flyer, he didn’t know it was Brian he would be meeting that day. Seeing the boy up close knocked the wind out of him, his hazel eyes were so warm and inviting.

At first, Roger was quick to close off his heart, figuring Brian was straight and uninterested. But he soon realized Brian was not, in fact, straight. No. Seeing Brian drunkenly dancing with another man solidified that. However cute the sight was, and Roger could go on about how cute he looked dancing around with no cares in the world, it was pure torture. Not only could he have Brian, but his heart was fully aware of the prospects. Sickeningly full of hope and love as he’d watch the tall boy set up for gigs, tuning his guitar with such concentration. Everything Brian did got Roger hot and bothered, but he was afraid. Afraid that if Brian found out the truth, he’d look at him in disgust, like so many others had done before. But now, with Brian in front of him, looking at him no differently than before, Roger’s heart was singing.

“Anyway, I can usually take care of myself, but tonight I got jumped by a particularly big guy. I think his name was Mark,” Brian instantly saw red.

“Mark? You mean Mark that works at the club, dark hair?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Oh, that’s fucking it” Brian moved to stand up, but Roger pulled him back down.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He couldn’t help but laugh at the older boy.

“To go beat the shit out of that asshole.” Shifting closer to Brian, Roger let his hand reach up to brush the older boy’s hair out of his face. Brian’s heart skipped a beat.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s still storming. Besides, I already beat the crap out of him, you think this is bad?” Roger said, pointing to his face. “You should see Mark.” Brian laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Moving even closer, Roger started leaning towards Brian.

“Don’t be, I thought it was kind of hot.” Brian couldn’t help but look down at the blond’s lips as they drew closer, causing him to swallow the lump in his throat. Roger was impossibly close now. The older boy’s tongue darted out, licking his lips, pulling Roger’s gaze.

“Oh, you like that?” Brian asked. His voice was deep, causing Roger’s blue eyes to look back up into his, holding Brian steady.

“Very much so.” He whispered before closing the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha...sorry, I'm a tease. What can I say, other than that comments are the only currency I ask for
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> word-babble.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
